homefandomcom-20200213-history
Cleaning
Homes get dirty and need cleaning. People bring in dirt accidentally, like mud on their shoes. They create messes through the normal processes of living in the home -- using dishes for eating, wearing clothes, etc. Then there are spills, things break, someone bumps into something that falls down. Even if the people in the home never made a mess, things get dusty, spiders spin webs, food goes bad, mold grows; that is, entropy happens, and left alone, many things will break down or eventually get dirty. So, homes need cleaning to keep them in good condition. Some things, like dishes need cleaning frequently. Others need only periodic cleaning. In many places there is a tradition of "spring cleaning" -- a thorough cleaning of the home at about the time of year when it gets warm enough outside that you can open all the windows for fresh air because it's not too cold. Often, during the process of a "deep" cleaning like this, things may look messier before they get sorted out and cleaned. When you take everything out of the closet, so you can clean all the surfaces of the closet (and maybe do some maintenance or repairs) all the clothing and other items that come out of the closet will make other rooms look messy. If you're doing a big cleaning project like this, you may also want to sort through the clothes separating out and disposing of the ones you no longer want or wear and organizing what you put back. Got some cleaning tips to share? Here are a few... * Use white wine to get out red wine. * Most stains are more likely to come out,if you get them out quickly. ** Clean up spills as soon as possible -- before they can sink in, dry or harden. ** Be careful not to use materials that will make it worse. Colored paper or rags that are not colorfast should not be used. * Protein stains (which include blood and grass) are set by heat, so use cold water to get them out. * Lots of dirt cleans up more easily if you soak it for a short time first. * Try to reduce the amount of dirt brought into the home. ** Much of the dirt brought in, comes on the soles of your shoes, so... *** Have a place near the entrances to take off and leave your shoes. *** Have mats or shoe brushes or scrapers at the entrances of your home. * Make it easy to put things away. ** If you need to get out a step stool, contort to pull out some things on a shelf in order to put something else away behind it, you're probably less likely to put it away, or to use it again. ** Toy boxes and other places for children to put their things away should be low down and easy to open or access. * Some cleaners that are nice to use in the kitchen and around food, pets and children (because they are relatively safe and non-toxic): ** vinegar ** baking soda ** water * Make sure the things you use to clean don't cause stains ** For instance, don't use a colored towel or napkin to wipe up a spill on a white or light carpet, sometimes it can cause a worse stain ** Don't use a sponge or cloth that was just used to clean something greasy, you'll end up spreading the grease around Related * vacuum cleaner * sink * broom * bleach * vinegar * soap * chore * spring maintenance checklist * how to organize a closet * How to build a positive environment in your home by keeping it clean References Here are some other sites with cleaning hints: * How to Clean a House from wikiHow * The Keep-It-Clean Plan "With a plan of attack, you can maintain a sparkling house in just 19 minutes a day." on RealSimple.com * How to Clean Anything .com * Category:Cleaning tips Category:Bathhtub